Break Time
by Vixen1988
Summary: Oneshot: Sarah Becker has decided to put her flings with Randy Orton behind her. Can she resist temptation when he comes back after a long absence.


Sarah Becker hadn't seen Randy Orton in six months. After there last fling he got hurt and hadn't been around since. Things went back to normal for Sarah. She didn't think about Randy at all. When she thought of the times they did have sex she would laugh to herself. Looking back she couldn't believe she did it. Sarah was at the bar with a couple of the girls. They were all pretty drunk. They were sitting at a table.

"Ok." Eve said. "Where's the weirdest place you've ever had sex." Everyone said. "What about you Sarah?"

"An elevator."

"You had sex in an elevator?" "With who?" Melina asked.

"I can't tell you."

"Come on you can tell us." Natalya said.

"No I can't."

"Why not?" Eve said.

"You'll make fun of me."

"No we won't."

"Ok but if I tell you, no laughing and don't tell anyone."

"We promise." They all said.

"If you can guess his name I'll tell you."

"John Cena." Eve said.

"No."

"Edge." Melina said.

"No."

"Christian." Natalya said.

"No."

"Let's see who's left it can't be Randy Orton." Eve said.

"Yeah."

"Yeah what?"

"Yeah, that's it."

"No it isn't."

"Yes it is."

"You're not kidding." Melina said.

"No I'm not.

"I thought you hated each other." Natayla said.

"We do one thing just led to another and we had sex."

"Was it good?" Eve said.

"Yeah." "Both times."

"Both?" "You did it after the elevator?"

"Yeah a month later in his locker room."

"What triggered that?"

"I don't know it just happened."

"Would you do it again if he wanted to?"

"No." "Our sexual impulse days are behind us."

"I don't get." Melina said.

"What?"

"Randy's always been an ass, especially to you and you fucked him."

"He can be nice when he wants to be."

"I think you like him."

"Don't be ridiculous."

A week later Sarah was in Stephanie's office. Stephanie was handling the show. Sarah was doing paperwork. The door opened.

"Randy?" "Oh yeah you're coming back tonight." "Here's the paper you need to sign." "How's your shoulder?"

"Good." Sarah went back to her work. Randy went up to the desk and signed the paper. Sarah could feel him staring at her.

"Do you need something?"

"Where's Stephanie?"

"Running the show."

"So she won't be back for awhile." He said smirking.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"You know why."

"Randy no."

"Why?"

"I'm working."

"That didn't stop us last time."

"No."

"You look beautiful."

"Was that a compliment?"

"Yeah."

"Thank you."

"What are you working on?" He said walking around the desk and kneeling down facing Sarah.

"Just some stuff for Steph." She felt his hand on her knee. "Randy what are you doing?"

"I just need a place to rest my hand." "Just keep working." He started caressing her knee. He uncrossed her legs and ran his hand up her thigh. She smiled but tried to hide it. His hand went to the inside of her thigh. She was doing her best to concentrate on her work. His hand slipped inside her. He kissed her neck. She fought not to moan. He went faster. "Oh." "Mmmmm, R- The door opened. Randy hid under the desk. Stephanie walked in.

"Hey Sarah I got someone going on a coffee run you want anything?"

"No I'm fine."

"Ok." She left.

"Randy you gotta go." She phone rang. "Stephanie Mcmahon's office." She felt Randy kissing her legs and her skirt being pulled down. "No she's not in right now." "Can I take a message?" "Oh." She felt Randy in her center. "Ok." "Mmm hmm." She was fighting not to moan out in pleasure. "Ok I'll tell her." "Bye." She hung up. "Mmmmmmmmmm." "Oh Randy." She moaned giving in. He unbuttoned her shirt making his way up to her. He slipped it off when he got up to her lips. They kissed. She took off his shirt pants and boxers. He picked her up and sat on the desk. He undid her bra. "Oh god Sarah, your body." He squeezed her chest. "I want it." She moaned. They laid on the desk. He slipped inside her. They moved slowly. "Oh god." She moaned. "I missed you Sarah." He said as they kissed. "Did you miss me?" "Yes." "Do you know how much you turn me on?" He started moving faster. "Mmmmm, oh Randy." "Fuck Sarah." He groaned. "Randy ahhh." She moaned giving in. "Oh damn." He groaned giving in.

They got dressed.

"You have to go."

"Wanna go on a date?"

"What?"

"A date." "It's kind of like what we're doing now, except I'll take you to dinner we'll talk it could be fun."

"Are you trying to say you like me or something?"

"No just a business dinner." "If we happened to have sex afterwards so be it."

"Ok." He kissed her.

"Bye.

"Bye."

**I doubt it but does anyone have any requests for what you want me to write.**


End file.
